You'll be in my heart
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: ***LILEY*** it doesnt matter what opposition they face- be it from friends, family, or anyone else Miley will always be in Lilly's heart and Lilly will be in Miley's. Always.... pointless little oneshot about liley love and opposition to it mostly fluff.


_Disclaimer: i don't own Hannah Montana, its characters or anything else in anyway associated with it...... the plotline is mine but the song isn't unfortunately- i love this song, it's amazing- it belongs to Phil Collins or whoever owns him...... read and enjoy people....... leave a review if you really like it or have enough time..... all reviews are welcomed and appreciated no matter how short- even just an it was great or i hated it would mean a lot to me, it means people are at least reading my stuff-however any discriminatory comments against homosexuality will be ignored and deleted.__ This is a LILEY story!__ So if you don't like these then please don't offend yourselves by reading._

_Thank you to everyone who reads, it really does mean a lot to me...... to those who are waiting for me to update my other fics, i am so sorry, i have been and am extremely bust with higher coursework at the moment and also seem to have writers block. This one shot popped into my head and even then i had a lot of trouble writing it down.... sorry again, i will update as soon as i can and as soon as anything satisfactory comes to mind to write about._

_Becca_

_xoxox_

**You'll be in my heart**

Come stop your crying, it will be all right

**Lilly watched helplessly as Miley lay curled up sobbing on her bed "Miley, please. Come on it'll be alright, please stop crying."**  
Just take my hand, hold it tight

**Lilly tentatively reached out her hand and gingerly placed it on Mileys shoulder- hoping not to be rejected and was relieved when Miley's sobs turned into gentle whimpers an she grasped Lilly's hand tightly- clutching it to herself as though it was her last lifeline.**  
I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry

"**It's alright miles" Lilly whispered softly to the shaking girl while pulling her closer to her body "I'm here, I'll always be here. No matter what. And ill protect us from anything that comes or way."**

For one so small, you seem so strong

**Lilly gazed down at the now sleeping brunette curled up in her lap, it had always amazed her how strong Miley always seemed, no matter what was thrown at her she had always seemed to pull through it with a smile and one of her cheesy Tennessee quips that just made Lilly love her even more- even when they made no sense. They were Miley. - Yet now she seemed broken and almost defeated. Her father's rejection had hit her hard and Lilly could only hope their relationship could make it through.**

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

**As she fell asleep Lilly wrapped her arms tightly around her sleeping girlfriend; subconsciously trying to keep her safe from the outside world and their harsh words.**

This bond between us can't be broken

**Both girls had tried to fight the attraction they felt for one another- both believing it to be wrong, but no matter how hard they fought against it the bond they shared refused to be broken and their feelings had only grown stronger the more they stayed apart- until they had finally given into it.**

I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
**Lilly had known from the first day she saw her that Miley Stewart was something special, she remembered the nervous looking girl sitting alone at a lunch table, poking suspiciously at her food, the way her stunning ice blue eyes had lit up with hope when Lilly had unceremoniously plopped down in the seat next to hers and thrust out her hand, she remembered the dazzling smile that had appeared on her face as Miley nervously introduced herself and the way her heart had leaped slightly when she first heard that "cute" accent come tinkling like a bell from Miley's mouth. Miley had been in her heart ever since that first day and would always be. Now and forever more.**

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

**waking up the next morning Miley smiled happily at the sight of her girlfriends body tightly entwined with her own before the memories of the day before came crashing down on her and her smile slowly slid off her face and while her eyes dulled as the pain of her father's harsh words washed over her once again.**

Why can't they understand the way we feel

"**Why can't they understand Lils?" she whispered brokenly to the blonde beside her who was just coming awake. "Why can't daddy understand the way i feel about you, the way we feel about each other" **

They just don't trust what they can't explain

**Lilly sighed quietly and dragged the other girl- who immediately buried her face in the crook of her neck- closer to her. "I really don't know baby. I guess they just don't trust things they can't explain, your dad doesn't understand how we could seemingly go from being best friends one day to announcing we're in love the next. He's just confused about it all.**

I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

"**we're different Miles, people don't like different" Lilly finished with another sigh, she could only thank god that her own parents had been much more understanding that Miley's father, and that Ollie still wanted to be friends with them.**

"**I know we're different Lilly" Miley whispered "but we're not really, not deep inside us, inside we're just like everyone else. We're just two people in love with each other"**

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

**Lilly felt herself fall a little more in love with Miley as she heard the words coming from her mouth. Even in the worst situations Miley never seemed to give up. "I love you Miley" she choked out, surprising even herself with how much emotion her voice contained. "You'll always be in my heart. Forever. I hope you know that"**

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

"**You've been there since the first day i met you and no matter what anyone says- I don't care who it is- You'll always be there."**

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

"**We don't need to listen to what anyone else says. Ever. We know how we feel, what do they know about it? They don't know how hard we fought or how long we've wanted to be together. We've got each other Miles, that's all i know and that's all i need. **

**Miley lifted her head from Lilly's shoulder and smiled gratefully at her amazing girlfriend, she always knew what to say and even if it didn't make the hurt go away any; it reassured her she was making the right choice by being with Lilly, told her that the tomboyish skater chick she has fallen so desperately in love with loved her back with just as much ferocity and was willing to face/do anything for them to be together. Still smiling gently Miley reached up and slowly pulled the slightly surprised blondes head down towards her own before fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss while tangling her hands in Lilly's tousled hair. **

"**i love you Lilly" she exclaimed breathlessly with a smile when they finally pulled apart a minute later.**

**Lilly grinned when she heard the words that no matter how many times Miley said them to her never got old and she never got tired of hearing, however she had seen the pain still residing In the gorgeous brunettes eyes and was saddened to know she could no nothing about it- only Robbie Ray could- but offer words of comfort and hope.**

"**don't worry Miley, he'll see in time, they all will, they'll all understand one day just how much we love each other. Your dad will get over it, he was just shocked i think- but i think he already knew deep down and just wasn't ready to admit it."**

**She bent her head and placed a gently kiss on her girlfriends waiting lips before adding softly "He'll come around, you'll see."**

Well show them together cuz...

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder

"**I'll always be there for you baby, right behind you, ready to catch you if you ever fall, all you have to do is look over your shoulder and I'll be there, i promise"**

Just look over your shoulder

"**And I'll always be right over yours Lils, ready to do the same. Always.**  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always


End file.
